A Match Made in Heaven
by TheExtraStudent
Summary: He fell into Tartarus for her, and she searched for him for a year. The boy who fell, and the girl who searched, brought together again after a war. Trying to recover from the hellish days under earth. Together. Rated T, just in case. I have more written on Wattpad under 'A Match Made in Heaven (Percy Jackson Fanfiction)'.


**Disclaimer: Found this challenge. Percabeth is my OTP. I am doing the challenge. I do not own Percy Jackson. This fan fiction will only be up for as long as the challenge lasts (plus a few days for the late comers to read chapter 30). Might change my mind later, might not. Enjoy.**

**Note, this will be a fairly different Annabeth and Percy to my Resting Place story. Not as tortured. If you enjoy depressing stuff, head over there. This will be more light hearted...with a little depressing if I am in that mood.**

**(By the way, I wrote a similar story. But I failed the challenge, so I am restarting, with the same first chapter).**

**I do not own the challenge idea, or Percy Jackson, but I do own my chapters, and my short stories in this series.**

**DAY ONE: Your OTP holding hands.**

**Annabeth POV:**

The sun was setting on the giant war. And maybe, just maybe Percy and I would be safe for the rest of our lives.

Okay, thats an overstatement, but maybe for, I dunno, 2 months? That's all I'm asking, 2 months of heaven.

Whatever, thats not going to happen, because the fates are bastards.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Tartarus and giants, and titans, my childhood is pretty shit.

"Annabeth, the water is nice." A clear voice shouts. I smile softly to myself. Maybe not everything about my childhood is shit. Percy is defiantly good. Defiantly my favourite person in this known world. I turn to face his. He's a fair way out, and just floating on a water spout. I can't help but smile at the sight.

"I am warm, I am not coming in the water, Percy." I call back. He grins crazily at me. One only I get to see now. One the people who treat us as injured animals do not get to see.

"I'm coming out." He calls. I hold the thumbs up, kicking off my thongs **(A.N flip-flops, sandals, whatever you call them, not those, get your mind out of the gutter right now), **and walking down the sand to the end of the water. I continue walking in a little, just until the waters crashing around my ankles. The ocean breeze is nice tonight, and is blowing my now short hair back.

I cut it. After Percy and I both got tattoos, mine of an owl, his of a trident, we wanted to do something huge. So, I cut my hair to a longish pixie-cut, and Percy dyed his hair blonde.

Except the grey streak. Which we both still have. And it's honestly my favourite feature about myself.

"Boo." Two wet arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a scream, kicking back, trying to get Percy of me. He laughs in my ear, and drops me. I thankfully fall on my feet. "Let's walk." Percy holds his arm out to which way he wants to go. I turn and go the opposite way. He laughs. God, I love his laugh. I stayed walking in the sea, dragging my feet through the waves. We walk in silence, just enjoying each other presences.

"This is what I love doing." Percy says, softly.

"Hm?"

"Oh gods, I'm going to sound like such a flop." He mutters, I giggle.

"A flop?" I giggle. Percy reddens. "Percy, go on."

"I love this. I love walking with you, ignoring the world, ignoring people. I love to just be with you, even if we aren't talking." He exclaims, lifting his arms up, and then letting them drop to his side. "Honestly, Annie, I am completely in love with you." He lets out a deep sigh, like he's been holding that in for a while. I let a huge grin cover my face.

"Your cute when your embarrassed." I say. "I love this to. I honestly don't care if we never speak again, I just always want this to be something we do. I'm in love with you too, Percy." He smiles at me. There's silence for a few seconds, it's almost unbearable.

Until Percy slips his hand into mine, interlocking our fingers. I feel the same sparks I feel every time we touch. Every time we hug, or kiss. For some reason, today is stronger. The sparks are like fireworks exploding from our interlocked hands. I smile, and we walking into the sunset (how ironic).

**Yo, say if you hate, love, bit of both? What you thought in the lovely reviews, I would like to get some feed back on this. Say if I should continue, thanks,**

**Also, changing my pen name to GoldenTrios. Don't get confused.**

**~Astrid.**

**p.s I am sorry it's so short. This will have short chapters. Maybe a few longish ones.**


End file.
